1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sliding door system including a drive device disposed in a transom for at least one door leaf; an electromechanical actuation device for locking the at least one door leaf relative to the transom; and an endless traction means guided by a driven pulley of the drive device and tension-resistantly connected to the at least one door leaf.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, sliding door systems of the species mentioned above are automatic doors substantially consisting of glass, at which the opening operation being effected by an electrical impulse picked up by a drive device, the closing operation being automatically carried out with a time delay. Moreover, the ability to lock permanently one or more door leaves is required, with the door being open and being closed as well. In addition to manually actuated locking systems, automatically engaging locking systems are used. The invention is based on this type of locking system.
In particular, when locking a closed door, it is imperative to guarantee that no opening gap remains between adjoining door leaves.
In DE 44 15 708 C1 a locking system is described for the drive of a sliding door, wherein a tappet cooperates non-positively and positively with a continuous toothed belt. The tappet has a tappet part, which cooperates with a hook-shaped locking system. On the one hand, the locking hook is actuated via the tappet part, which travels over a releasing curvature, and on the other hand via the strand of the drive belt.